


Field Day

by feeisamarshmallow



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, and really ambitious, post s04e22 Crime and Punishment, pretty much the whole squad too, this is kinda experimental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeisamarshmallow/pseuds/feeisamarshmallow
Summary: Jake and Rosa get wrongfully convicted and go to prison, how does the media react? A retelling of the events at the end of season 4 and beginning of season 5 through media published about the Nine Nine - newspaper articles, magazine write-ups and the like.





	1. NYPD DETECTIVES ARRESTED FOR BANK ROBBERY

**Author's Note:**

> I got thinking one day about how much media coverage Jake and Rosa's wrongful conviction would've got. It would've affected the lives of everyone in the 99. The show alludes to this a bit in the one cold open, but I wanted to explore it further. What would the story look like to an outsider? What info would they dig up? How would they react? I had fun answering these questions. So, I hope you enjoy this weird sorta-fic!

NYPD DETECTIVES ARRESTED FOR BANK ROBBERY  
  


_NYPD Det. Jacob Peralta and Det. Rosa Diaz were arrested May 23rd in connection with a rash of bank robberies._

BROOKLYN—In a shocking turn of events, two highly regarded NYPD Officers were arrested yesterday, May 23rd, in connection with a string of high profile bank robberies. A total of three robberies have occurred across New York City over the past 3 months, totalling almost 26 million dollars. Detectives Jacob Peralta and Rosa Diaz were caught in the act of holding up Capitol Trust Bank in Fort Greene by Lieutenant Melanie Hawkins, whose task force has been working on the Golden Gang Bank Robbery case since the first the incident in February. 

Angela Garcia was inside the Flatbush Ave bank when the hold-up began. “They came in, two of them, in these creepy masks. They were holding guns, and they told us to get down.” 

But before the Detectives could escape, Lieutenant Hawkins’ task force stormed the building, acting on previous intelligence, and quickly subdued and arrested the pair of corrupt detectives. 

“They were real surprised, I think they thought they weren’t never going to get caught. It just makes me sick, that these are the guys supposed to be protecting us,” Ms. Garcia explained. 

Employment records for Det. Peralta show he has previously ran into trouble with police authorities. He was fired from his position in 2014, only to be quietly reinstated later. The NYPD 99th Precinct and One Police Plaza declined to comment on this finding. Det. Peralta was also previously suspended for failing a departmentally-mandated drug test, although the suspension was later overturned and the test was deemed to be tampered with.

Det. Diaz, on the other hand, has a spotless record previous to her arrest. Both Det. Diaz and Peralta were awarded a medal for meritorious service for their work spearheading a drug task force earlier this year.

Both detectives have been involved in a number of high profile cases, including the arrest of Oolong Slayer serial killer, and the Nevin St. prison van break incident earlier this year.

Det. Peralta and Diaz have been released on bail, and face trial next month for robbery in the first degree and possession of an illegal firearm. The NYPD is yet to comment on the case, but it is expected that the pair of criminal detectives will be fired from their positions. If convicted, Det. Peralta and Diaz could face up to fifteen years in prison. 


	2. JAKE PERALTA AND ROSA DIAZ - BEHIND THE BANK ROBBERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The public is curious about Det. Jake Peralta and Det. Rosa Diaz. A magazine delivers in the kind of overblown, one-dimensional fashion they often do.

JAKE PERALTA AND ROSA DIAZ - BEHIND THE BANK ROBBERS

_Det. Jacob Peralta and Rosa Diaz receive an award from the Commissioner of the NYPD in 2014._

Earlier this month, two NYPD detectives were arrested in connection with a series of high profile bank robberies. Det. Jacob Peralta and Rosa Diaz were caught in the midst of daring daylight robbery, brandishing weapons and threatening the clientele of Capitol Trust Bank. Although not the first time NYPD officers have been arrested, this is certainly one of the more shocking instances of police criminal activity. 

Det. Jacob Peralta was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York. Son of a school teacher and pilot, he was raised primarily by his single mother after his parents divorced. A former teacher recalls he was a hyperactive child, and had frequent disciplinary issues in school. 

“Jake was a very active kid. Always shouting out, always running around,” Sandy Barnes, a former New York City Public school teacher recalled. 

Still, those who knew him as a child were shocked to hear the news of his arrest.

“I taught Mr. Peralta in middle school. He could be wild, but he was never malicious. He never went out of his way to hurt anybody. I’m shocked, honestly shocked that he robbed those banks.” Ms. Barnes said.

Betty Smith lived next door to the Peralta’s for a few years. “Jake used to help me out. Shovel out the driveway, carry groceries. He was probably about fourteen, I had five young kids. He seemed like such a nice young man, it’s so sad to learn [the news of his arrest].” 

Peralta spent a few years working odd jobs, most notably at Al’s Pizza Parlour, before enrolling in a Criminal Justice program at Kingsborough Community College. The next year, he was promptly accepted to the New York City Police Academy, where he first met Rosa Diaz. Peralta excelled at the Academy, despite infractions with the authorities ranging from tardiness, to pulling pranks on his commanding officers and instructors.

However, once employed by the NYPD, he quickly showed that he had not grown out of his childhood behavioural issues. Peralta has been suspended two times. He was also fired from the NYPD in 2014 for misconduct and rehired later. 

Peralta’s partner-in-crime, Rosa Diaz, was somewhat of a superstar child. As a teenager she won a scholarship to the Brooklyn ballet school. However, after high school her interests turned to medicine. She enrolled in University of California, Berkeley as a pre-med student, and was accepted to Medical School at New York University after finishing her undergraduate degree. But after only one year, she applied to the NYPD Police Academy, gaining entry the same year as Peralta in 2005. 

Daughter of Argentinian immigrants, also schoolteachers incidentally, Diaz looks on paper to have been the model student and police officer. However, friends and former teachers remember her as aloof, and often angry. 

Emily Jackson attended Brooklyn Ballet Academy in the same year as Rosa. “She punched me out once. I beat her out for a part in our spring recital. We would have been sophomores or juniors. Rosa was good, but I was better and I think she couldn’t stand it. She didn’t hold back, just socked me right in my face.”

Her teachers at the ballet Academy, too, recall bursts of anger and violence.

“Rosa was unquestionably the worst student I ever had. Talented, sure, but simply undisciplined. There was just nothing I could do with her.” Retired teacher Esther Miriam taught at the school for over thirty years. 

What is perhaps most interesting, is the way that their fellow detectives have continued to rally around the disgraced officers, even amid mounting evidence of their wrongdoing. Det. Amy Santiago, in particular, has publicly stated her support for the pair. 

When asked for comment outside the NYPD 99th precinct, where Det. Santiago worked with both Peralta and Diaz, Santiago replied, “I don’t care how this makes me look, Jake and Rosa are innocent,” before Det. Terrence Jeffords added, “No comment. Don’t listen to Det. Santiago.” 

Det. Santiago is currently engaged in a romantic relationship with Det. Peralta. She is also purportedly a good friend of Det. Diaz. Det. Santiago also has a spotless policing record, and was the recipient of the David S. Johnson award for community service, particularly working to promote literacy in local schools and libraries. However, the Independent press have reason to believe that a number of detectives in the 99th precinct are currently being investigated for ties to the Peralta-Diaz crime ring. 

Jacob Peralta and Rosa Diaz have currently been released on bail. They await trial next month where they face up to fifteen years in prison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I did try to research all the real places mentioned, I took a significant amount of creative liberty, so if anything is wong well it is fic after all. I would love to add a bunch of pictures, but I don't know enough about coding on Ao3/using workskins to make it accessible to all screen types. I might post that version on my tumblr (feeisamarshmallow.tumblr.com if ya wanna say hi)


	3. PERALTA AND DIAZ CONVICTED OF ROBBERY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter, but I had fun making the "courtroom sketch". Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays! (Up next: a newspaper prints and (unauthorized) biography of Captain Holt).

PERALTA AND DIAZ CONVICTED OF ROBBERY

BROOKLYN—The trial for former NYPD Det. Jacob Peralta and Rosa Diaz concluded today. The pair of detectives were arrested last month in connection with a string of four bank robberies totalling almost 26 million dollars. The former detectives were convicted of robbery in the first degree and possession of an illegal weapon; a sentence which carries a maximum prison sentence of fifteen years.

NYPD Captain Raymond Holt and a number of detectives who worked with Mr. Peralta and Ms. Diaz were in attendance at the courthouse in an apparent show of solidarity.

Mr. Peralta and Ms. Diaz were taken into custody following the ruling of the jury, and will be transferred to a long-term prison facility in the coming weeks.

Their conviction follows a number of inquiries into NYPD police conduct. Last year Con. Lucas Hyde faced charges of assault and excessive use of force, however following a formal inquiry he was cleared of all charges.


End file.
